Bonjour, je suis muette
by Razu-Ichi
Summary: Lorsqu'une muette vulgaire s'incruste à bord du navire des Heart et demande l'aide du capitaine pour retrouver quelqu'un, cela peu surprendre. Surtout lorsque cette muette en question arrive à voir les sentiments des gens mais aussi à énerver ce chirurgien pourtant très calme dès leur seconde rencontre.
1. Prologue

_Razu-Ichi, de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction! _

_-Les personnages ne m'appartiennent (heureusement) pas._

_-Seuls les Oc m'appartiennent. _

_-Trafalgar Law/ OC_

_-Rated M: Romance donc future présence de lemons et de vulgarité._

_-Place dans l'histoire: Avant la première apparition des Heart, donc avant leur arrivée sur l'archipel Sabaody. _

_-L'une des OC est muette donc ce qu'elle dira en écrivant sera signalé par des «,»._

_-La cover est évidemment faite par mes soins._

_Bien, je pense avoir dit tout ce qu'il fallait. Ah oui! Ne faites pas trop attention aux fautes si il y en a, j'ai l'habitude d'en laisser passer à ma relecture. Les reviews/PM sont les bienvenus, c'est toujours motivant pour moi!_

* * *

Sur une île marchande, au milieu d'une taverne perdue entre les marchands de fruits et légumes, des pirates discutaient vivement sur leur prochaine destination. L'un était un ours en combinaison orange, un autre avait une casquette verte accompagné d'un camarade à la casquette portant son nom, d'autres hommes tous en combinaison blanche et pour finir, l'un au chapeau tacheté, un pull jaune canari portant un jolly roger noir, au regard froid et un sourire ornant ses lèvres.

Après avoir discuté longuement, le capitaine se leva et donna ses directives avant de sortir de la taverne accompagné de l'ours. Ils trainèrent un peu dans les rues pavées aux couleurs vives, discutant par moment de ce qu'ils voyaient. Certains s'écartaient sur leur passage, d'autre n'y prêtaient pas grande attention. Ils ne faisaient pas attention à leur marche et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans une sorte de petit cul de sac, une fontaine égayant la place de la clarté de son eau. Autours, un chemin de dalles rouge pourpre ombrées par de grands arbres aux feuillages sombres.

Au milieu des arbres, appuyée contre un tronc recouvert de mousse par endroit, une jeune femme à l'aspect innocent regardait le ciel, se tenant debout et les mains dans le dos. Il l'observa plus en détail. Le regard vide, les yeux bleus et les cheveux d'un violet très clair, très courts et le front dégagé, deux longues mèches cachant ses oreilles et s'arrêtant à la hauteur de sa poitrine. Un corps fin, frêle, la peau claire. Une longue robe blanche immaculée allant jusqu'à mi-mollet, s'ouvrant en début de cuisses laissant donc voir ses jambes fines. Les épaules nues, un léger voile bleu ciel recouvrant ses bras jusqu'aux coudes et des bottines bleu ciel aussi, les bordures grises. Et enfin, un étrange cercle gris tatoué sous l'œil gauche.

Perdu dans sa contemplation de la femme à l'aspect assez aguicheur, il n'avait pas remarqué que son regard sans éclats s'était détourné du ciel et planté dans le sien. Elle semblait abattue, comme ci quelque chose la troublait. Elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose. Mais peu importe, les problèmes des autres ne l'intéressaient pas. Il tourna les talons et partit, son fidèle bras droit lui emboitant le pas et tenant entre ses pattes le nodachi du nom de Kikoku.

Le soleil se couchait déjà. Ayant assez flâné dans les rues marchandes, ils retournèrent au navire où le reste de l'équipage se trouvait déjà, tous agglutinés sur le pont extérieur du sous-marin jaune poussin. Ils avaient l'air très excités même, ce qui déplu fortement au capitaine. Il s'avança au milieu de ses hommes, toujours suivit de l'ours et fut surpris de découvrir une femme, assise tranquillement sur les genoux. Ou plutôt, de découvrir la jeune femme qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait sur son navire elle? Elle se releva lorsqu'elle vit qu'il la fixait et lui fit face. Elle dû lever la tête pour réussir à voir son visage, il faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle. Mais elle ne disait rien et se contentait de le regarder, le visage neutre.

-Dis moi, miss, que fais-tu sur mon navire?

Aucune réponse. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le fixant toujours de ses yeux bleus.

-Je vais formuler autrement. Qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici?

Toujours aucune réponse. Elle le faisait exprès pour l'emmerder où elle était vraiment idiote? Elle se contentait de lui faire un regard expressif. Le même que celui qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Le chirurgien s'impatienta, ce que ses hommes remarquèrent. Ils s'écartèrent d'eux, laissant son espace vital à leur capitaine qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle.

-Je te conseille, très chère, de répondre avant que je ne me fâche.

Nullement impressionnée, elle ne recula pas et mima un geste, le regard de nouveau neutre. Elle traçait des vagues de son index et de son pouce joints, contre son autre main. Les hommes ne comprirent pas tout de suite, à l'exception de leur capitaine qui soupira d'agacement. Il ordonna aussitôt à l'un de ses hommes d'aller chercher quelque chose. L'homme disparu et revint immédiatement avec un calepin et un stylo, qu'il donna à la jeune inconnue. Elle griffonna rapidement quelque chose et arracha la feuille avant de la tendre au chirurgien.

«T'en as mis du temps à comprendre. Je te croyais plus intelligent.»

Elle avait à peine écrit une phrase qu'il avait déjà envie de la découper en rondelles. Ses hommes, eux, n'avaient toujours pas compris. Quelle intelligence, ces pirates. Il s'adressa à eux, un regard déplorant leur idiotie au visage.

-Elle est muette.

-Muette?! S'exclamèrent les hommes en chœur.

-Bien, dit-il, s'adressant de nouveau à elle. Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer qui tu es et ce que fais sur mon navire. Et vite miss, j'ai déjà très envie de te disséquer.

«Comme si j'allais me laisser faire.»

Elle accompagna le tout d'un majeur bien levé. L'innocente personne était en fait une vulgaire personne. L'équipage avait déserté le pont, redoutant la colère du célèbre Chirurgien de la Mort. Ce dernier garda tant bien que mal son calme, attendant qu'elle ai fini d'écrire ce qu'elle avait commencé.

«Je m'appelle Raïka. Et je suis ici pour te demander ton aide.»

-Mon aide? Dit-il, perplexe.

«Oui. Je veux retrouver ma sœur mais je ne sais pas où elle est.»

-Et en quoi tu as besoin de mon aide si tu ne sais pas où elle se trouve?

«Je voyage d'île en île à bord de différents navires. Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerai voyager un moment à bord du tien.»

-Et pourquoi absolument moi? Il y a pas mal de pirate ici, tu sais.

«Tu as l'air différent des autres. Tout à l'heure, quand nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai cru voir en toi une souffrance.»

Il savait maintenant qu'il devait éviter de croiser son regard. Comment avait-elle pu lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert? Il détourna le regard.

-Et pourquoi je devrais accepter?

«Parce qu'elle est la seule famille qu'il me reste.»

Elle baissa la tête. Il lui sembla sur le moment, qu'elle cachait elle aussi une souffrance. Mais peu importe, elle allait plus que le gêner. Hors de question de l'accueillir sur son navire, surtout si elle s'amusait à fouiller dans ses souvenirs. Elle devait sûrement avoir mangé un fruit du démon. Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, l'entendant griffonner une nouvelle phrase. Il allait franchir la porte d'acier du sous-marin mais des pas résonnèrent derrière lui et une main agrippa la sienne. Il lui lança un regard perplexe et cru voir des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Elle lui tendait une nouvelle feuille qu'il saisit.

«Je t'en supplie.»

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il accepta sans réfléchir.

-Mais à une seule condition, dit-il. Ne t'avise pas de pleurer, je déteste ça.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Il se retrouvait donc encombré d'une muette vulgaire. Ça allait être une vraie partie de plaisir, il en était sûr. Il espérait que ses hommes aient au moins fait ce qu'il avait demandé: remplir les réserves. Il n'avait pas envie de s'énerver plus. Surtout qu'il allait sûrement bientôt être encombré d'une autre personne lorsqu'elle l'aura retrouvé.

* * *

_Voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaise. Certes, c'est TRES court mais rassurez-vous, j'essaierai de faire des chapitres plus longs que ça. Sur ce, je vous laisse! Reviews? _


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bien! Désolée de réapparaitre après un long moment de vide total mais j'avais des problèmes avec mon ordinateur qui ne s'allumait qu'une fois sur deux, je m'en excuse. Et je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire avec les cours. Je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme convenable pour ne pas vous laisser trop attendre._

_Les reviews: je ne sais plus du coup à qui j'ai répondu donc je répond une seconde fois sûrement. _

_Speedyamel: Merci c'est vraiment gentil o et pardon pour l'attente XD _

_xKasatka: Bon ben voilà la suite x) et merci pour mes dessins */* (passe en mode Chopper). _

_Sushi-Sempai: Je t'aime toi tu sais *o* _

_Jill-sama: Voilà la suite chère folle et crois moi, son doigt d'honneur elle va le regretter XD_

_Bien, en espérant que vous suiviez toujours malgré la longue attente, la suite!_ _Ps: les flashbacks seront en gras. Et désolée pour les fautes._

* * *

Chapitre 1: Serait-ce un majeur que tu lèves à mon attention?

Cela faisait une semaine que l'inconnue incapable de prononcer un mot s'était littéralement incrustée à bord du sous-marin jaune poussin. Enfin, incapable de prononcer un mot, façon de parler. En effet, un certain Chirurgien de la Mort avait dû résister à maintes reprises à l'envie de la tuer. Non pas qu'il se souciait d'elle, bien au contraire. Seulement, ses hommes avaient la fâcheuse manie de s'attacher aux gens et en particulier un certain ours blanc en combinaison orange. Et il avait accepté de la prendre à bord de son navire, la tuer serait contraire à sa parole et donnerai donc le mauvais exemple.

Au moins, il était sûr d'une chose: si il ne voulait pas la tuer, il lui suffisait de ne pas lire les phrases qu'elle écrivait. Malheureusement, un certain Shachi et un certain Penguin récupéraient les messages et les lisaient à voix haute. Certains des messages extrêmement polis étaient adressés à d'autres énergumènes de l'équipage mais bien évidemment, elle sauvait sa peau en jouant de ses charmes et leur lançant des sourires plus qu'innocents.

En une semaine, il avait appris à comprendre certaines expressions de cette muette. Et le plus souvent, elle se moquait de lui et était des plus gentilles avec ses hommes. Gentille, oui, parce qu'il ne l'avait rien vu faire d'autre que de mettre sa poitrine en avant. Poitrine pas très volumineuse soit disant passant. Et oui, une personne de sexe féminin au milieu d'hommes n'ayant pas vu la terre ferme depuis une semaine finira forcément observée sous toutes les coutures. Surtout quand celle-ci a un visage des plus attirants.

Le calme régnait à bord du sous-marin, flottant à la surface de l'eau, chacun était à ses occupations et le chirurgien pouvait enfin se concentrer sur un des nombreux livres de médecine qui ornaient les larges bibliothèques de ce qui semblait être une salle d'étude. Assis sur une chaise et les pieds sur le bureau, il pouvait enfin profiter de ce silence qu'il aimait tant. Silence un peu trop pesant. Il avait pris l'habitude d'être dérangé par l'un de ses hommes mais aussi par la jeune femme aux cheveux mauves qui venait le voir pour on ne sait quelles raisons.

En parlant d'elle, il trouvait cela bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas encore venue. C'est donc après avoir hésité pendant un long moment qu'il lâcha son livre avec regrets et partit à sa recherche. Elle devait sûrement être en train de préparer une nouvelle connerie ou autre, c'était tout ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Il la chercha dans tout le navire: elle n'était pas avec ses hommes. Rien à faire, elle était introuvable.

Alors qu'il passait non loin de l'entrée principale, un détail que ses empotés d'hommes avaient négligé attira son regard. La grande porte d'acier était ouverte. Il monta rapidement les petites marches qui la précédaient et découvrit la jeune femme debout au milieu du pont extérieur, le regard levé vers le ciel nuageux. Un peu trop nuageux même. Le ciel n'était plus visible, caché par la couleur grise des nuages qui n'annonçaient rien de bon.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, son regard se dirigea immédiatement vers le visage de la jeune femme. Un automatisme parce qu'elle était muette sûrement. L'expression qu'il vit lui était familière. Le regard vide, les sourcils légèrement froncés, les lèvres légèrement pincées, l'anxiété peut-être. Il avait déjà vu cette expression le jour de leur rencontre. L'expression qui montrait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'elle avait mais un autre souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Ce jour là, elle lui avait adressé un magnifique majeur bien levé. Et aussitôt, son corps bougea tout seul. Au revoir le self-control.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir ou même de comprendre qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre la paroi du sous-marin. La froideur du mur traversait le léger tissu de sa robe blanche allant se perdre dans son dos, lui provoquant ainsi de légers frissons. Le capitaine du navire, qui l'empêchait de bouger en lui retenant les poignets de chaque côtés de son visage, pouvait les sentir légèrement trembler.

Son sourire étirant ses lèvres, il la colla totalement à la paroi, rapprochant son corps du sien et se faisant des plus intimidants. Plantant ses deux billes bleus métalliques ornées de cernes marquées dans les siennes, il eut la satisfaction d'y voir un soupçon de peur. Peut-être qu'elle se rappelait de son geste et qu'elle avait déjà une idée de ce qu'elle allait subir. Mais ce ne fut pas long, il eut aussitôt un regard qui voulait bien clairement dire «qu'est-ce que tu branles?».

-Je vais te rafraichir la mémoire, dit-il, souriant de plus en plus. Tu m'as adressé un geste des plus sympathiques je te rappelle. Je vais t'apprendre le respect et les bonnes manières.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'elle se dégagea rapidement et se faufila derrière lui, le bousculant au passage. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'enfuir et lui agrippa brutalement le bras avant de la jeter dans le vide. Elle s'écrasa violemment au sol, son visage se heurtant au bois du navire. Elle ne put pas se relever et sentit un genoux s'enfoncer dans son dos, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Elle dirigea lentement son regard vers lui, se faisant très expressive, lui permettant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Le sourire du chirurgien s'étira davantage, laissant voir une rangée de dents blanches, lui donnant ainsi un air des plus intimidants, presque effrayant, accentué par le gris du ciel.

-Tu comptais aller où comme ça?

-...

-Tu veux que je te lâche peut-être?

-...

-Et bien, parle... ah mais non, tu ne peux pas, suis-je bête.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle essaya de se débattre mais une main la bloqua à la nuque. Un lourd silence s'installa, troublé ensuite par des petits bruits se heurtant aux légères vagues de l'eau et s'amplifiant au fur et à mesure. Une goutte perla sur la joue du capitaine penché au dessus de la jeune femme avant d'aller s'écraser dans les cheveux de cette dernière, suivit d'une multitude d'autres gouttes. Ils furent rapidement trempés, la pluie se faisant de plus en plus dense. Ils n'étaient pas là pour rien les nuages gris.

Il remarqua qu'elle ne bougeait plus. Son regard était rivé sur les planches du sol, des mèches de cheveux trempées lui tombant sur le visage. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il s'appuyait sur son dos, peut-être avait-elle compris la leçon. Il n'aimait surtout pas las sensation d'être trempé et d'avoir les vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau. Et son précieux chapeau était lui aussi trempé. Il soupira et lâcha prudemment sa nuque, elle était bien capable de vouloir encore se débattre ou autre chose. Mais à sa grande surprise qu'il cacha bien évidemment, elle ne bougea pas. Satisfait, il se releva et laissa enfin à son pauvre dos la liberté de bouger. Mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Il posa un regard dédaigneux sur elle.

-Tu as enfin compris la leçon? Lui cracha-t-il, un ton se voulant dominant dans la voix.

Sans dire un mot de plus, il la laissa seule allongée au sol, sous la pluie, et retourna à l'intérieur du navire. Il se rendit à sa cabine dans l'espoir d'enfiler quelque chose de sec mais croisa son fidèle bras droit en chemin. Bien évidemment, l'ours lui demanda pourquoi était-il trempé et où se trouvait la muette. Il se contenta de lui indiquer où elle était et lui ordonna d'aller la chercher, il n'avait pas que ça à faire que de soigner une muette tombée malade à cause de la pluie. L'ours approuva sans broncher comme à son habitude et disparu au bout du couloir des cabines. Il reprit son chemin et passa devant la cabine que Shachi et Penguin devait, pour le plus grand bonheur sûrement des deux, partager depuis l'arrivée de l'intruse qui avait donc pris une de leurs cabines. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais un moment de la semaine où il avait failli la tuer lui revint à l'esprit.

**Tranquillement installé les pieds sur le bureau comme à son habitude, le chirurgien avait encore le nez plongé dans un bouquin de médecine, profitant du silence rare du navire. Une seule chose le dérangeait: les deux billes bleus qui le fixaient depuis un moment. Il avait beau l'ignorer, l'intruse se déplaçait toujours de façon à ce qu'il la voit. C'était sa façon de dire «faut que je te parle». Voyant qu'il ne s'intéressait toujours pas à elle, elle se rapprocha et fit le geste le plus dangereux de sa vie: lui prendre le livre des mains et le remplacer par un papier où était écrit un magnifique «tes hommes me dérangent. Fais quelque chose». **

**Il la supportait déjà depuis quelques jours mais ce geste là fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Calmement, il descendit ses pieds, posa le papier et se leva. Il lui adressa un regard et un sourire des plus doux et tendres qu'il soit, ce qui l'étonna. En effet, elle était tellement étonnée qu'elle n'avait pas vu la ruse qui était cachée derrière ce sourire.**

**Elle se retrouva aussitôt et brusquement la face contre le bureau en question, les mains retenues dans le dos et le visage du capitaine penché au dessus d'elle à quelques centimètres du sien, son célèbre sourire ornant ses lèvres, la toisant de son regard froid.**

**-Écoute moi bien, dit-il, chuchotant à son oreille. Premièrement, mes hommes ne sont pour une fois pas bruyants. Deuxièmement, j'en ai assez de ton comportement et de tes sauts d'humeur à répétition que je supporte depuis quelques jours alors tu vas te calmer, je voudrais éviter de te tuer. Et troisièmement, je t'ai fait l'honneur de t'accueillir à bord de mon navire. Tu me dois le respect mais aussi à mes hommes. Amuse toi encore à me prendre quelque chose des mains et je te dissèque.**

**Lentement, il caressa sa gorge du bout des doigts, imitant le parcours que ferait un scalpel sur sa peau.**

**-J'ai bien envie de voir ce qu'une muette à de différent des autres.**

**Il lâcha sa gorge en traçant un dernier trait le long de sa nuque. Sur le moment, il trouva sa peau étrangement douce. Il laissa partir ses mains et sortit de la pièce le plus calmement du monde, son sourire toujours aussi présent qu'à son habitude. Il alla s'assurer de ce que son équipage faisait, histoire de vérifier ce qu'elle avait dit. C'est en arrivant dans l'une des salles du sous-marin qu'il vit ses hommes se séparer rapidement et retourner à leurs occupations. Les imbéciles. Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, c'est qu'il était suivit par une certaine tête mauve. Et bien sûr, c'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour se parler à lui même.**

**-Je vais la jeter par dessus bord un jour...**

**Une longue minute s'écoula et une main s'agrippa à la manche de son pull. Il se retourna et découvrit la tête mauve en question lui tendre un papier. Il soupira, se maudissant d'avoir parler et attrapa le papier.**

**«Je suis muette mais pas sourde connard.»**

**Et elle accompagna ses mots d'un majeur bien levé. Erreur monumentale. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva les mains une nouvelle fois bloquées dans le dos, un certain chirurgien lui tordant le doigt. **

**-Tu n'as toujours pas compris? Il faut que je te fasse vraiment mal pour que tu comprennes?**

**Il la retint encore un petit moment et finit par la lâcher. Il s'éloigna de nouveau et partit avoir une discution avec ses hommes. Et il était encore suivit. A bout de nerfs, il se retourna et la découvrit un air innocent et fragile au visage ainsi que le décolleté de sa robe plus approfondit que la normal. Sur le moment, il hésita entre réellement la faire passer par dessus bord ou bien la jeter au milieu des primates en manque qui lui servaient d'hommes.**

**-Je ne sais pas ce que tu essaies de faire avec ce genre de charme mais ça ne marche pas sur moi. À moins que tu ne veuilles passer directement dans mon lit, ça ne me dérange pas. Au contraire, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas touché de femme.**

**Et il accompagna ses paroles d'un sourire des plus lubriques. Il fut satisfait de voir une légère teinte de rouge envahir ses joues et elle disparut aussitôt et rapidement. Il passa un savon à ses hommes qui avaient assisté à toute la scène, certains étant déjà excités à la vue d'une simple paire de seins pas même volumineux, avant de retourner tranquillement dans la salle où il étudiait dans le calme le plus complet. **

Il fut sortit de ses souvenirs par des bruits de pas s'activant dans le navire. Sûrement ses hommes qui faisaient encore les imbéciles. Il ignora le bruit ambiant, se souvenant qu'il était encore trempé, et se rendit à sa cabine. Il troqua son pantalon à tâches contre un autre jean, son pull jaune canari contre un simple t-shirt noir qui trainait par là et dû, avec regrets, abandonner son précieux chapeau, le laissant sécher. S'ébouriffant les cheveux encore humides, il ressortit de sa cabine, de nouveau dérangé par le bruit.

Il retraversa le couloir, bien décidé à leur faire comprendre la notion du mot «calme» et entendit la voix apeurée de son fidèle bras droit le héler. Plus il avançait, plus la voix paraissait être inquiète, cédant à la panique totale. Il vit alors surgir de derrière une porte l'ours blanc qui se dirigeait précipitamment vers lui, portant quelque chose entre ses pattes. Le Chirurgien de la Mort porta son regard sur la chose en question et découvrit la jeune femme trempée et totalement inconsciente.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fait encore celle là? Dit-il en soupirant.

-Capitaine! Elle... elle... paniqua l'ours.

-Bepo, calme toi.

-Elle ne se réveille pas!

* * *

_Et voilà! Encore désolée de l'attente. Reviews? Merci!_


End file.
